The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a sameness determination system, a sameness determination method, and a computer program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a sameness determination system, a sameness determination method, and a computer program for determining sameness of a motion picture content having subtitle information.
In recent years, services are provided to share users' comments on motion picture contents on the Internet. When sharing a comment, it is necessary to identify which motion picture content a user is making a comment on, since there are many motion picture contents.